1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of commercial printing, inspection of a printed output is typically conducted by an operator by visual inspection. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-145910 (Patent Document 1) describes a configuration that, upon being fed with an input of an image of a printed output, causes the input image to be displayed on an image display unit so that a judging person judges whether printing is acceptable or unacceptable based on the image of the printed output displayed on the image display unit.
Visual inspection of a printed output, in particular, a printed output obtained by color printing, requires appropriately-adjusted illumination. Conventionally, an operator has conducted inspection of a printed output on a color inspection table provided separately from an image forming apparatus. However, conducting inspection of a printed output away from the image forming apparatus in this manner is unfavorable in terms of efficiency.